Coda 2x02
by Dyloa
Summary: Oliver raconte à Connor comment il est devenu séropositif. Connor se sent coupable. Comment surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve? Mon point de vue sur ce qu'il s'est passé après l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 de HTGAWM.


Connor alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur la cuvette (fermée) des WC pour réfléchir au calme à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors comme ça… Oliver avait le sida à cause de lui ? Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait contaminé directement, d'accord, mais c'était tout comme. Oliver avait été tellement déprimé après que Connor l'ait trompé, qu'il s'était bourré la gueule et envoyé en l'air sans protection avec le premier type venu. L'informaticien avait beau lui avoir dit que c'était _sa_ mauvaise décision, et que Connor n'y était pour rien, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de penser que c'était sa faute. Encore une chose de plus dont il pouvait se sentir coupable. Encore un poids de plus sur sa conscience déjà bien alourdie…

Après le meurtre de Sam Keating, Connor s'était accroché à Oliver comme à une planche de salut. Dans la tourmente des évènements qui le terrorisaient et l'entraînaient malgré lui, Ollie avait été seul son seul point d'ancrage, la seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas craquer. L'étudiant en droit n'avait jamais pris de drogue jusque-là (malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu), mais il aurait bien pu s'y mettre si Oliver ne lui avait pas offert cette parcelle de stabilité, de _normalité_ dont il avait tant besoin. Quand l'informaticien avait flippé après l'avoir embrassé, Connor l'avait _supplié_ de ne pas le mettre dehors. Chaque jour, il ressentait une véritable tempête de sentiments : culpabilité, dégoût de soi-même, colère contre ceux qu'il estimait plus coupables que lui, mais surtout, surtout, de la peur. Une peur immense, paralysante, qui s'infiltrait par tous ses pores et le laissait sans haleine par moments. Une peur insidieuse et froide, aussi glacée que les membres du cadavre qu'il avait découpé en morceaux cette nuit-là. Comment faire confiance à Annalise ? Comment ne pas croire que d'un instant à l'autre, la police ne viendrait pas frapper à sa porte et lui passer les menottes ? Comment espérer s'en sortir, après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Comment vivre normalement après tout ça ? Est-ce qu'ils le méritaient seulement, eux qui avaient préféré mettre un innocent en prison à leur place ?

Au milieu de tous ces doutes et de toutes ces incertitudes, Oliver était son havre de paix. Il attendait avec impatience le soir, quand il pouvait aller rejoindre l'informaticien et oublier, jusqu'au lendemain, la sentence qui pesait sur lui. Quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'appartement 303, Connor n'était plus un criminel, mais un simple étudiant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal (bien qu'un peu plus brillant que la moyenne), et qui réapprenait peu à peu à aimer.

Après que Rebecca ait disparu, la peur s'était intensifiée, et Connor attendait presque avec soulagement le moment où on viendrait l'arrêter. Elle n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour les dénoncer, après qu'ils l'aient bâillonnée et ligotée dans la cave d'Annalise ! Et pourtant, rien ne venait. Dans l'intervalle, Connor s'était investi d'autant plus dans sa relation avec Oliver, qui avait besoin de lui maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était séropositif. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se donner bonne conscience. En réalité, le sida était une distraction bienvenue dans son quotidien complètement dément. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant : il avait voulu désespérément changer, devenir une meilleure personne, pour se montrer digne d'Ollie – mais personne ne change qui il est en réalité. Connor n'était pas un type bien, et il ne le serait jamais. A quoi servaient tous ses efforts pour se montrer fidèle et attentionné, pour arrêter l'alcool, et pour aller constamment à l'encontre de sa propre nature, si c'était pour blesser Oliver malgré tout ? Il aurait pu trouver n'importe quelle excuse auprès d'Asher, pour justifier les menaces de mort de Laurel, plutôt que de révéler à tout le monde un secret que l'informaticien n'avait pas encore dévoilé à sa propre famille. Il pouvait blâmer Asher et sa langue trop pendue autant qu'il voulait, mais au fond il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, et qu'il était le seul responsable de cette indiscrétion.

Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'Ollie était séropositif à cause de lui. Génial ! Juste ce qui lui manquait ! Connor poussa un grognement et enleva ses mains de devant son visage pour s'agripper les cheveux. Comment Oliver pouvait-il accepter de rester avec lui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Et de quel droit Connor continuait-il à s'accrocher à lui désespérément, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il le ferait encore souffrir ? Il s'était leurré en pensant qu'il pouvait changer, et se montrer digne d'être aimé. Depuis tout petit, personne n'avait voulu de lui : son père les avait abandonnés après sa naissance, les beaux-pères étaient venus et partis au rythme des saisons, sa mère l'avait mis en internat, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et son premier amour, Aiden, l'avait rejeté en disant qu'il n'était pas gay. Pour qu'autant de gens lui tournent le dos, c'était forcément que lui, Connor, avait un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être ne méritait-il tout simplement pas d'être aimé. Bercé par cette idée, il s'était blindé, et avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait plus personne s'approcher et lui donner à nouveau de faux espoirs. Puisque tout le monde le détestait, il était devenu détestable. Alors, pourquoi penser que ça serait différent avec Oliver ?

Soudain, de légers coups sur la porte de la salle de bain le firent sursauter.

\- Connor ? Le repas est prêt, fit la voix d'Oliver, dans laquelle perçait la préoccupation.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit l'avocat en herbe d'une voix tendue.

\- Allons, Connor, c'est ridicule ! Sors de là, et discutons, insista l'informaticien.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, si ? Tu es séropositif à cause de moi, parce que je t'ai trompé. On peut en parler autant que tu veux, mais ça ne changera pas les faits.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça… Je savais que ça te ferait du mal, soupira Ollie.

\- Non ! Surtout, ne t'excuse pas ! s'emporta soudainement Connor en ouvrant la porte pour fusiller l'informaticien du regard.

Mais dès qu'il croisa les yeux de son amant, l'avocat en herbe sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre avec une force accrue, et il baissa la tête pour continuer d'une voix sourde.

\- Je méritais de savoir la vérité. Que je t'ai fait du mal, une fois de plus. Vraiment, Ollie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi. J'ai vraiment essayé de changer du tout au tout, d'être un mec bien, et pourtant je ne fais que te blesser encore et encore. Je… Je devrais partir.

\- Connor ! protesta Oliver. Mais quelle idée saugrenue ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

Voyant que Connor ne répondait pas, l'informaticien s'approcha et le prit par le menton.

\- Connor. Regarde-moi.

Hésitant, l'étudiant en droit finit par relever la tête avec lenteur, et Oliver en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. Tu ne crois pas que tu me blesserais plus en partant qu'en restant à mes côtés ? lui chuchota-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais, dans un couple, ce n'est pas toujours rose tous les jours… Il y a des disputes, on se dit des choses qu'on n'aurait pas dû, on se blesse mutuellement… C'est comme ça. Mais il y a toujours moyen de surmonter ces difficultés, si on en a la volonté tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux,_ au fond de toi ?

\- Moi… Je… J'ai besoin de toi, Ollie, avoua Connor en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Ces derniers temps, tu… Tu es le seul point positif de mon existence. Depuis la mort de… de Paxton, je… Je suis devenu une véritable épave. J'ai peur de mon ombre, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans somnifères, et je me sens tellement coupable, tout le temps…

\- Hey, hey. On a déjà eu cette discussion. Paxton s'est suicidé parce qu'il avait peur d'aller en prison, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as poussé par la fenêtre, rétorqua Oliver en traçant des cercles apaisants dans le dos de l'étudiant.

\- Mais… Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Ollie ! Je blesse sans cesse les gens autour de moi, à commencer par toi. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu…

\- Connor ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu veux ? le gronda gentiment l'informaticien. C'est quoi cette idée absurde, comme quoi tu ne _mérites_ pas d'être aimé ? Tu as fait des erreurs par le passé, OK. Mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Con. Je vois tous les efforts que tu fais, je vois tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, et laisse-moi te dire qu'une « mauvaise personne », comme tu dis, n'aurait jamais pris cette peine. Et si tu n'étais pas un « mec bien », tu crois vraiment que je serais tombé amoureux de toi ? Maintenant, tu n'es pas parfait, loin de là, et tu me blesseras encore certainement dans le futur. C'est inévitable. Mais ça fait partie du jeu, et c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Et toi ?

Est-ce qu'Oliver dirait la même chose s'il savait ce que Connor avait vraiment fait ? Qu'il avait démembré un cadavre, avant de le faire flamber dans les bois ? Sans doute pas. Mais pour l'instant, l'avocat en herbe se dit qu'il voulait bien se laisser convaincre. Il avait _besoin_ d'y croire. Alors il ferma les yeux, et se détendit complètement dans l'étreinte de son amant.

-Ça continue de me sembler injuste, murmura-t-il néanmoins dans un dernier sursaut de résistance. Je ne devrais pas me reposer autant sur toi, quand c'est toi qui as besoin de soutien pour l'instant…

\- Gros bêta, pouffa Oliver sur un ton affectueux. Tu crois que tu ne me soutiens pas ? Tu es resté, alors que tu aurais pu prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Tu as même emménagé ici avec moi, pour me prouver à quel point tu étais sérieux ! Tu me soutiens par ta seule présence, espèce de grand benêt. Et c'est normal que je sois là pour toi en retour, parce que c'est ça, être en couple : c'est pouvoir s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Et maintenant, si on allait manger ? Je parie que nos assiettes sont froides, depuis le temps…

Connor suivit Oliver dans la cuisine tout en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité. Un jour, il faudrait tout de même qu'il lui dise qu'il risquait d'aller en prison, et qu'il ne serait plus là pour le soutenir… Un jour, oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui.


End file.
